Bombardement op Rotterdam
na het bombardement (en puinruiming) met de ruïne van de Laurenskerk.]] Op 14 mei 1940 rond 13:30 uur voerden de Duitsers in het kader van de Duitse aanval op Nederland in 1940 het bombardement op Rotterdam uit. Het was de reactie van de Duitse invallers op het verzet van de Nederlandse troepen (vooral aan de Afsluitdijk, op de Grebbeberg en aan de Moerdijkbruggen), waardoor de Duitse opmars werd vertraagd. Het wordt ook gezien als een terreurbombardement om het Nederlandse volk en met hen heel Europa te tonen dat het de Duitsers ernst is en dat ze geen tegenstand dulden. Wie zich verzet moet op veel burgerslachtoffers rekenen en brengt dus onschuldige mensen in gevaar. Het bombardement heeft geleid tot de overgave van Rotterdam dezelfde dag, en onder dreiging dat dit ook met andere steden zou gebeuren, te beginnen met Utrecht, tot overgave van Nederland de volgende dag. De situatie in Rotterdam Reeds op 10 mei, de eerste dag van de Tweede Wereldoorlog in Nederland, landden er vele Duitse parachutisten op Rotterdam-Zuid. Ook het Noordereiland was bezet. De in Rotterdam gelegerde mariniers hielden echter de Maasbruggen voortdurend onder schot, waardoor het de Duitsers niet lukte om het centrum te bereiken. Deze episode is beschreven in het boek De helden van Rotterdam door Wim Hornman. Generaal Schmidt, bevelhebber van het 39e legerkorps, had van zijn superieur, generaal Georg von Küchler, opdracht gekregen het verzet in Rotterdam met alle middelen te breken. Het is aannemelijk dat Hitler, die zich op maandag 13 mei bezorgd toonde over het gebrek aan voortgang in Nederland, opdracht gaf het Nederlandse verzet in korte tijd te breken. Kampfgeschwader 54 werd uit het Belgische front teruggetrokken om in Nederland te worden ingezet. Dit betrof een eenheid zware bommenwerpers, naast de voor een tactische doorbraak noodzakelijke stuka's. Hitlers doel was dan ook, zoals dr. Loe de Jong in zijn Het Koninkrijk der Nederlanden in de Tweede Wereldoorlog betoogt, niet een doorbraak over de Willemsbrug, maar de capitulatie van Nederland. Wanneer Nederland niet capituleert, zullen ook Utrecht, Den Haag, Amsterdam, Haarlem en andere grote steden gebombardeerd worden. Het volkenrechtelijk verweer dat Rotterdam een verdedigde stad was, gaat dus niet op, het bombardement was onderdeel van een breder plan. Het ultimatum Op 14 mei 1940 tussen 9 en 10 uur stuurde generaal Schmidt een ultimatum naar kolonel Scharroo, de Nederlandse commandant van Rotterdam, en aan burgemeester Oud. Kolonel Scharroo ontving de drie Duitse militairen, die onder een witte vlag het ultimatum bezorgden, zonder Ouds aanwezigheid. Wel liet hij de brief lezen. De brief was ondertekend met de commandant van de Duitse troepen, zonder handtekening of rang. Scharroo vond dit te vaag (een vodje papier) om Rotterdam op over te geven. Het ultimatum werd om 10:30 uur door Scharroo ontvangen en stelde dat twee uur na ontvangst maatregelen tot vernietiging van Rotterdam getroffen zouden worden. Scharroo belde de Nederlandse opperbevelhebber generaal Winkelman op en zei dat hij niet van zins was op dit vod te capituleren, maar erkende dat de bevoegdheid bij Winkelman lag. Militair gezien zag hij geen noodzaak tot capitulatie, er was pantserafweergeschut op weg naar de Willemsbrug, de vernietiging van de spoorbrug werd voorbereid, en Rotterdam-Noord was vrij van Duitse troepen. Burgemeester Oud had moeite om met generaal Winkelman verbonden te worden, en gaf te kennen dat het landsbelang voor het belang van de stad Rotterdam ging, maar als de Nederlandse verdediging toch hopeloos was, dat dan Rotterdam gespaard diende te worden. Winkelman besloot tijd te winnen door Scharroos argument tot het zijne te maken. Hij liet Scharroo om een nieuw en nu netter geformuleerd ultimatum vragen. Dit verzoek kwam om 11:45 uur. Om 12:10 uur vertrok een van Scharroos stafofficieren met dit verzoek. Het ultimatum zou ondertekend moeten zijn en naam en rang van de Duitse officier moeten vermelden. Een kwartier voor het verstrijken van het ultimatum werd dit aan Oberstleutnant Von Choltitz overhandigd. Omdat de stad in een half uur niet geëvacueerd kon worden, ook omdat er nauwelijks vluchtmogelijkheden waren, besloot burgemeester Oud de stad niet te laten ontruimen. Als iedereen open op straat opeengeklemd zou zitten, zou het aantal slachtoffers slechts toenemen. Generaal Schmidt hoorde het rapport van zijn parlementair aan, en gaf bevel het geplande artilleriebombardement van 13.00 uur uit te stellen. Tevens liet hij Kampfgeschwader 54 opdracht geven het bombardement uit te stellen wegens overgaveonderhandelingen. Dit eskader steeg juist op van drie Duitse vliegvelden. De vluchtcommandanten was meegedeeld dat wanneer het bombardement geen doorgang zou vinden, vanaf het Noordereiland rode lichtkogels afgevuurd zouden worden. De aanval Schmidt ontving door onbekende oorzaak echter geen bericht dat de Duitse vliegtuigen toch waren opgestegen en nam geen maatregelen om rode lichtkogels te laten afvuren. Hij liet een nieuw ultimatum opstellen, en ondertekende ditmaal wel met naam, rang en handtekening. Vóór 16:20 uur wilde hij Scharroos overgave ontvangen. Het was op dat moment 13:20 uur. Reeds binnen enkele minuten verschenen Duitse Heinkel-bommenwerpers. In paniek liet Schmidt witte rollen katoen uit een warenhuis uitrollen als teken van overgave en rode lichtkogels afvuren. Een vanuit het zuiden naderend eskader zwenkte af, maar de vanuit het oosten naderende vliegtuigen niet. Rotterdam was op dat moment vrijwel verstoken van luchtverdediging. Wel klonk het luchtalarm, minuten achtereen. De bevolking zocht een schuilplaats in gebouwen en kelders. In het jaar dat Rotterdam zijn 600-jarig bestaan zou vieren, werd de historische binnenstad op 14 mei 1940 door 97.000 kilo Duitse brisantbommen verwoest. De Duitse bommen vielen in een brede strook in het centrum en ten noorden ervan, van Kralingen tot station Hofplein. Wat in eeuwen was opgebouwd werd in korte tijd volledig vernietigd. Het bombardement duurde nauwelijks een kwartier. Na afloop waren elektriciteit, gas, telefoon en water uitgevallen. Ook het gemeenteziekenhuis aan de Coolsingel werd getroffen en brandde uit. De brandweer kon de zich snel uitbreidende branden niet bedwingen. Na dit bombardement wist kapitein Bakker, die Schmidts tweede ultimatum bij zich droeg, door het centrum van Rotterdam bij kolonel Scharroos hoofdkwartier aan de Statenweg in Blijdorp te komen. Verbinding met generaal Winkelman in Den Haag bleek niet meer mogelijk. In overleg met burgemeester Oud, overste Wilson, en de aanwezige kapiteins, besloot Scharroo tot capitulatie van Rotterdam. Overste Wilson vertrok per auto naar Den Haag om goedkeuring van generaal Winkelman hierop te vragen. Het bombardement had de Nederlandse verdedigingsposities bij de Willemsbrug niet geraakt, en was daarvoor ook niet bedoeld geweest. Scharroo meldde zich een half uur voor afloop van het tweede ultimatum bij de Duitse linies, om 15:50 uur. Hij had om 15:00 uur de Nederlandse troepen opdracht gegeven niet meer te vuren. Bij Schmidt aangekomen ondertekende hij met 'angenommen'. Mogelijk met de hachelijke positie van generaal Von Sponeck in gedachten, gaf de Duitse veldmaarschalk Albert Kesselring opdracht tot een tweede bombardement tussen 19 en 20 uur. Hij gaf ook Schmidt opdracht tot doorbraak naar Von Sponeck. Drie groepen bommenwerpers zouden de stad bombarderen tenzij hij bericht kreeg dat de doorbraak een feit was. Zodra Schmidt om 17:15 uur dit bericht ontving, zond hij een ongecodeerd bericht dat het noorden van de stad in zijn handen was - hoewel dit strikt genomen nog niet het geval was. Hij vertrouwde op Scharroos handtekening. Om 16.15 uur begonnen eenheden van generaal Kurt Students Fliegerdivision de Maas over te steken. In het begin van de avond werden details besproken in Scharroos hoofdkwartier met burgemeester Oud en generaal Kurt Student. Toen er buiten schoten klonken, stak Student zijn hoofd uit het raam om aan dat nutteloze geschiet een eind te maken. Hij werd getroffen door een kogel, en Duitse soldaten begonnen Nederlandse burgers tegen de muur te plaatsen voor een massa-executie. Von Choltitz verhinderde deze massamoord en liet de burgers naar een kerk brengen. Student werd naar het Bergwegziekenhuis gebracht en daar geopereerd. De volgende dag bleken er alleen Duitse kogels in de muur van de kamer te zitten. De gevolgen thumb|right|380px|Herdenking van de brandgrens in 2007 De bommenregen, die vroeg in de middag plaatsvond, duurde slechts een kwartier, maar de vernietigende uitwerking, mede door de brand die ontstond, was gigantisch. Meer dan 24.000 woningen werden in de as gelegd, ongeveer 800 mensen vonden de dood en 80.000 Rotterdammers werden dakloos. Toen de volgende dag de Duitsers dreigden om op dezelfde manier ook Utrecht plat te gooien, was dit reden genoeg voor de capitulatie, op 15 mei 1940 getekend door Generaal Winkelman e.a. te Rijsoord (gemeente Ridderkerk). In Rotterdam was vrijwel het gehele centrum, het hart van de stad, veranderd in een smeulende puinhoop. Aan de Coolsingel bleef een aantal belangrijke gebouwen gespaard: het Stadhuis, het postkantoor, het beursgebouw (het huidige Beurs World Trade Center Rotterdam), Hotel Atlanta en het Erasmushuis. Tegelijk met de bezetting begon ook het puinruimen. De Blaak, en de Schie (de huidige Schiekade) werden gedempt met een deel van het puin. (De rest van het puin werd verwerkt in de dijk van de destijds in aanleg zijnde Noordoostpolder. De naam Rotterdamse Hoek herinnert hieraan.) Reeds in 1940 werden er plannen gemaakt voor de wederopbouw. De oude Willemsbrug raakte ook vernield. Het was in deze tijd, behalve de Hefbrug (De Hef) voor treinverkeer, die niet verwoest was, de enige brug over de Maas en deze moest dus snel worden hersteld. Tot aan het einde van de 20e eeuw zouden de sporen van het bombardement zichtbaar blijven. Het beeld De Verwoeste Stad van Zadkine herinnert aan deze dramatische gebeurtenis. Rotterdam heeft daardoor ook een geheel ander stadsgezicht dan andere Nederlandse steden: het centrum staat vol glimmende woontorens en kantoorgebouwen en een oud historisch centrum ontbreekt. Vanaf 14 mei 2010 (70 jaar na het bombardement) zal de brandgrens permanent gemarkeerd worden. Lampen in de grond in de vorm van rode vlammetjes zullen de hele grens verlichten. Dit is op 14 mei 2007 bekend gemaakt.RTV Rijnmond 14 mei 2007 Referenties Externe links *Rotterdam in de de Tweede Wereldoorlog, archieffoto's Gemeentearchief Rotterdam *Informatie van de gemeente Rotterdam over de brandgrens, met Google Earth-markering Categorie:Geschiedenis